


Jealousy

by charis2770



Series: BDSM for Dummies [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealousy, Jeaous Levi is too much for Erwin to resist, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and his squad leaders are invited to a ball at the palace, but the Commander knows damned well the invitations aren't really optional. Levi really doesn't want to go. None of them want to go with the young ladies they have to escort, but there's really no choice. When Erwin applies a little judicious flirting in order to gain information from his partner for the evening, Levi's reaction to his man touching someone else is...explosive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea for this story from a picture I reblogged of some of the cosplayers at Akaicon in Nashville at the first of August. The Erwin and Levi who are dressed alike in the photo, to be found at bdsmfordummies-with-erwin-smith.tumblr.com, are together in real life. The photo was taken in fun, but the expression on his Levi's face, promising a slow death to either Erwin or the cute little Levi he's posing with, just kind of sparked a fun idea. This story isn't very intense. There's no heavy stuff, not a lot of mention of major kink or a power exchange relationship, but it DOES have plenty of filth. And not the kind that pisses Levi off. So, thanks to actualcommanderhandsome and sir-squitum for being precious and great and really nice, and I hope they won't be offended that their pose inspired this story!

“I’m not doing it.”

“I can order you to,” says Erwin Smith patiently, logically, watching from his position on the bed while his angry lover stomps back and forth. It’s possible he’d seem a little more impressive if he wasn’t naked, but Erwin wisely refrains from pointing this out. Levi fires a furious look over his shoulder.

“Fuck you,” he snarls. Erwin sits up a little.

“I was under the impression we just had,” he says calmly. “And watch that mouth.”

“Goddamn it, Erwin!”

“Levi. I know, I don’t want to do it either. Neither does Mike, for that matter. I’ve begged off for Hanji, told them the poor thing is desperately ill.”

“Then tell them the same thing about me!”

“Hanji would be an unmitigated disaster at a ball, and you know it. Levi…I can order you to, but I don’t want to. I’m asking. I know curbing your tongue is the last thing you want to do. Please, I need your eyes and ears.”

Levi sighs, all the wind taken out of his sails when Erwin is reasonable, and considerate about it too.

“Fine.”

“At least I’ve arranged for you to escort Pixis’ niece. I understand she’s reasonably intelligent and hates social events at least as much as we do. I have to escort the magistrate’s daughter. He hopes to bind me to their cause through marriage. Cecilia’s got the brains of a ferret and the morals of an alley cat.”

“If you touch her, I’ll geld you,” snarls Levi, stopping at the foot of the bed to glare again.

“Mm,” muses Erwin, crossing his arms behind his head and smirking a little. “Maybe you can offer me some incentive not to stray.”

“Putain,” spits Levi, but he climbs onto the bed anyway. Erwin yelps when small white teeth sink into his inner thigh. He makes a fist in Levi’s hair and yanks his head back roughly. Slitted silver eyes mock him and Levi hums with pleasure. For all his delicate appearance, there is nothing fragile about the man. Erwin drags him up until he can lean down and get into Levi’s face.

“Bite me again,” he purrs, “and you’ll wear a plug under your evening wear tomorrow, brat.” Then he huffs out a laugh when Levi looks speculative. 

“Perhaps you should punish me,” he says, unrepentant and as sassy as ever. Erwin’s threats never seem to bother him much, even the ones the Commander decides to follow through. 

“Maybe I should,” agrees Erwin. “You’ve got thirty seconds to be riding my cock all the way down, or I swear to you, I’ll do it. The ball is three hours long,” he reminds Levi when he looks like he’s thinking it over. “Besides, I fucked you an hour ago. You shouldn’t have much trouble.”

“That might be true if you weren’t a…hng…freak,” says Levi, kneeling over Erwin’s impressive erection and working it between his asscheeks with one hand behind his back, grunting a little at the stretch.

“Well, don’t smart off at me and I won’t be so cruel to you.”

“If you stopped, I’d get bored of you and leave you for someone with a bigger dick,” sneers Levi, who then grimaces a little and says something disparaging under his breath about monster cocks.

“Pretty sure that only leaves Mike, and you’re not his type,” smirks Erwin, rolling his hips and grinning when Levi groans a little.

“Hah. He likes them small, the same as you.”

“He likes them sweet-tempered and obedient too,” says Erwin logically. “Guess you’re stuck with me.”

“Well then stop being lazy,” quips Levi. 

Erwin goes very still and raises one eyebrow. His hands come up to grasp Levi’s hips in a bruising grip.

“Erwin…you know I’m kiddinGAHH!” Levi’s platitude is cut off when Erwin rolls them over, pinning Levi to the mattress, and slams into him with all his considerable muscle. Levi howls in pain, head thrown back. Erwin snarls softly and powers into him again. Levi raises his head and his slender arms, roped with muscle, encircle Erwin’s neck. Panting a little at the strain of accepting the brutal assault on his body, he smiles wickedly into his lover’s blue eyes.

“Learned your lesson?” asks Smith.

“Never,” says Levi, and, “ Harder !”

 

Poor Mike looks so uncomfortable in his formal evening wear, Erwin thinks he’d prefer elective dental surgery without any ether to attending this event. Mike’s a relatively simple man. Far from stupid, but never a socialite. He’s more at home in the stables than a ballroom, and Erwin feels a twinge of pity for his best friend, especially when he kisses Armin goodbye and assures him one more time that he doesn’t want to go, hates even pretending to enjoy the company of the young woman who will be his partner, and that all he’ll be thinking about is coming home to his lover. Armin hugs him fiercely and assures him it’s all right. Young Arlert understands the necessity better than Mike and Levi. The commanding officers of the Survey Corps had been invited to attend a ball in the honor of the King’s nephew’s engagement, but Erwin knows perfectly well their attendance has never been optional. They’ll be on display, and there will be a number of eyes looking for any small mistake they’ll be able to use to discredit the Survey Corps. For this reason, Erwin has elected to send regrets for Hanji Zoe. His scientifically minded squad leader is terminally incapable of discretion. While this is a quality he sometimes admires and occasionally uses, he thinks that under the circumstances, having it pointed out to all and sundry that the King’s nephew bears a strong resemblance to a toad might be politically inadvisable. Mike may find the situation awkward, but he’s polite and the insights he gains with his uncanny sense of smell will be invaluable. Levi will hate every moment of the entire evening, but Erwin needs his eyes and ears, and not a single person in attendance will be able to tell that Levi was raised on the streets. He doesn’t pull punches when people piss him off, even if they’re superior officers, and there are plenty of people in the Military Police who have probably included his name on the invitation list in hopes that he won’t be able to hold his tongue.  He never dissembles in front of his own comrades, but Levi is a brilliant actor when he HAS to be, and can imitate gentility more convincingly than many of those born to it. And he looks stunning in his evening frock coat and fawn breeches, his formal black boots shined to a mirror gleam, his snowy cravat perfectly knotted, not a single hair out of place. Mike looks like his suit itches, but he wears it fairly well, and Erwin…well, he’d grown up among people like the ones they’ll be deceiving tonight, and their social maneuvering and dishonesty won’t catch him off guard. Cecilia is an empty-headed bit of fluff, so if her father has revealed any of the monarchy and the Military Police’s plans in front of her, there’s a good chance Erwin can trick her into revealing it. Her father assumes she’s too interested in fashion, social climbing and who’s seducing who to pay any attention to him when he conducts business at supper, and to an extent, he’s right. But Cecilia’s brain has a surprising tendency to tuck away odd bits of information sometimes. He should be fine as long as he manages to avoid letting her trap him into any situation that might require a betrothal. 

The ride in to the palace seems too long and not long enough. Levi curses him almost the whole way, only shutting up and pretending placidity when they encounter other party-goers or are passing through one of the gates. It’s both irritating and terribly amusing.

“You are going to owe me for the rest of your goddamn life, you fucker,” he hisses. Mike looks at the sky. “There is nothing….literally NOTHING you will ever be able to do to make this shit up to me. Those pretentious, worthless shits. They’re fucking plotting to kill us all and you want me to spend three hours in this ridiculous getup in the same room with them….and not only do I not get to kill any of them, I don’t even get to tell a single one of them what I THINK? Fuck this. Fuck you. I am going to geld you in your sleep, Erwin Smith!” 

Mike glances at Erwin and his eyebrows go up a little. Erwin meets his gaze and Mike looks placidly back at the sky.

“If you geld me, you’ll be hurting yourself as much as me,” he comments. Mike is the only member of the Survey Corps who knows the nature of his relationship with Levi for certain.

“Pah,” snarls Levi. “You think I’d mourn the loss of your stupid cock for one fucking day? Cretin.”

“I’m going to enjoy giving you something else to do with that mouth later,” says Erwin with a wolfish grin.

“Oh? You think so, do you? I’ll fucking bite your fucking dick off.”

Mike looks back at Erin again and his eyebrows go up a little higher. He hums a little when he gazes back skyward this time.

“Bite me and I’ll tie you to the bed and make you sorry for three days. And not let you come the whole time,” says Erwin, unperturbed. 

“Try it, bastard. I’ll eviscerate you. Ass.”

Mike glances at Levi and one corner of his mouth curves slowly into a smile.

“Your protests might carry more weight if your dick wasn’t hard right now,” he comments at Levi. Erwin roars with laughter.

“Jesus fucking Christ, you freak,” snarls Levi. “And I will cut off that goddamned nose and feed it to you too!”

“Hadn’t you heard?” asks Mike, not bothered in the slightest. They’ve both known Levi the same amount of time, after all. And all saved each other’s lives more than once. “I’m actually a mutant. If you cut it off, it will just grow back.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me,” says Levi sourly.

“Pet,” says Erwin in a low voice, “if you suffer through this night without killing or angering anyone, I will let you tie me to the bed when we get home.”

Levi looks at Erwin, startled into silence. He thinks this over for a few minutes and then his eyes take on a devious gleam. They pass the rest of the ride in peaceful silence.

 

It really is every bit as terrible as they’ve all anticipated. At dinner, they’re placed too far away from one another to hear what the others are even saying, and every one of them is seated next to a key member of the government or an officer of the Military Police. That Erwin has to sit next to Cecilia and Nile is especially difficult. The man who was once his friend pretends to be so again, and Erwin is forced to reminisce about the scrapes the three of them had gotten into as trainees together. Nile fits a few pointed questions into the conversation when he has Smith off guard. Or thinks he does. Nile’s never been a subtle or as clever as he thinks he is. Erwin does nothing to disabuse him of the notion, but the answers he pretends to be fooled into giving are never the true ones. It makes him feel ill though, looking at the mask on the face of a man he once considered one of his two best friends in the world, knowing it IS a mask, and now knowing for sure that Nile is as much a part of the conspiracy to discredit and destroy him as any of the rest. Cecilia pretends to be fascinated by the conversation and makes wide-eyed little comments about their bravery and prowess. All the time she’s running her slippered foot up and down his calf and her dangerously sharp fingernails up and down his thigh. He keeps having to hold her hand with pretended adoration to prevent her from attempting to fondle his dick through his trousers. He catches Levi staring at him sharply from down the table more than once when he captures her precariously wandering hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss her fingers. She simpers at him. Levi looks like he’d enjoy filleting both of them with his bread knife.

Erwin’s not sure how much etiquette Levi’s picked up over the years, but is nearly certain Mike knows little, so he takes his time at the beginning of each course, slowly and purposefully picking up the correct spoon or fork from the bewildering array around his place setting so that his comrades may mimic him. He can’t tell whether Levi notices him or not, but catches Mike’s eye more than once and receives a grateful smile in return. When he’s not shooting poisonous glares, Levi ignores him pointedly and converses with Amelia Pixis, the daughter of the Commander’s brother. Erwin likes Dot Pixis unreservedly. He has a good head on his shoulders, cares more about humanity than he does his military career, and seems as disparaging of the government as Erwin and his friends are. He’d also seen as readily as Erwin and Mikasa how important Eren could be to their fight against the titans. He’s still not sure why the other branches continue to act so suspicious of the boy, but he’s dead certain it’s because Eren somehow represents a threat to their plans, whatever those are. Amelia has always seemed to have the same good sense as her uncle, and keeps laughing at whatever Levi’s saying to her, so he’s pretty sure his lover’s finding an outlet for his ire at being forced to participate in this fiasco. From the sour expression on the face of the magistrate to Levi’s right, he’s doing a good job of keeping his voice too low for the man to overhear. Which, all things considered, is probably a very good thing.

After dinner there comes an interminable round of speeches and toasts to the happy couple. The bride looks very much as though she’s eaten something that has disagreed with her. Erwin can’t decide whether this is because that’s true, or because, God help him but her fiancée really does look a lot like a toad. Poor Mike has a rather fixed expression on his face. It is one Erwin recognizes as meaning he’s smelling something very, very bad, and no wonder, considering the corruption present in this obscene palace with its grossly inappropriate, ostentatious displays of wealth and privilege, while outside Wall Sina, people live in terror, in crowded conditions imposed by the loss of security at Wall Maria, without enough to eat or any certainty that they won’t all end up  eaten themselves. Erwin finds it sickening, and knows his comrades do too. That they are even here, required to make this appearance and play this political game, is an obscenity in and of itself. They should be out there, fighting the titans. They shouldn’t have to be here, fighting for their lives. And despite the smiles and polite conversation, he’s almost certain that’s exactly what they’re doing.

The dancing is both better and worse than the dining hall. At least he no longer has to sit and pretend a friendship with Nile anymore, but everyone who is intent upon discrediting the Survey Corps makes sure to swing past with their dance partner and greet him, or stay nearby for a while to listen to his conversation. It’s not hard to guard his tongue. All Cecilia wants to talk about are the other women’s dresses, and who’s sleeping with whom, and how handsome and strong Erwin is and then, when he doesn’t show an inclination to take advantage of her, she moves on to how terribly tight her bodice is and doesn’t it make her bosom look ridiculous. He realizes that as edgy as his nerves are, he’s forgotten to try to cultivate the girl for information. He looks down. Her bosom, of course, does look ridiculous. Her breasts are nearly spilling out of her bodice, so tightly is it molded to her torso. Her corsetry lifts her breasts so that her nipples are only barely concealed by the bit of lace trim along the top of the bodice of her absurd confection made of pink satin, lace and velvet.

“My dear,” he murmurs softly in her ear, one hand slipping up her side, his fingertips lightly grazing the row of lace…just enough for her to feel the tease of it, but not enough so that it can be said he’s actually touching her skin, “I find your bosom to be exquisite. Your dress is only as lovely as the form it accents.”

“Oh,” she gasps, hand fluttering by her blushing cheek. “Oh,  Commander,  you charmer.”

Erwin glances over her shoulder and sees Levi watching him. There’s venomous possessiveness in those silver eyes, and if looks could kill, he’s not actually sure which of them would lie dead on the parquet floor right now. Yes, he’s going to pay for this later. He lets his mouth curve into a knowing smirk and lets everything he’s thinking show in his eyes as he gives his lover a slow once-over. He’s quite worth a look or two. He dances beautifully, putting every bit of the grace and agility he uses in his gear to use now. The muscles in his thighs and his tight, round little ass flex as he spins Amelia effortlessly. She’s a tiny wisp of a girl, so she doesn’t make Levi seem small. For his size, he is perfect in every detail. Broad-shouldered, trim-waisted, every muscle defined and toned to perfection. His frock coat fits him beautifully, as do his fawn-colored breeches, which in fact look painted on. Erwin’s breath catches in his throat as he thinks about the body under those clothes. Levi knows him well, and reads the heat in his gaze easily. Erwin imagines dancing with Levi instead of these poor girls who have been foisted upon them both. How wonderful it would be, someday to have the freedom and the time to let the whole world see what they mean to one another, to hold his lover in his arms and dance the night away, until they are both so stimulated by the press and brush of their bodies against one another as they’ve moved to the sound of the spell woven around them by the music that they cannot wait anymore. Then he would take Levi to a richly appointed room with a wide bed covered with silk and brocade and uncover the body that he knows so well. Slowly, and with great relish, worshiping every inch of that exquisite porcelain skin with his tongue and teeth. He would tempt and tease his beautiful boy for hours, until both of them were mad with lust, then open his body slowly and with great relish, sink inside the exquisitely tight, silky heat of him, move inside him, deep and strong and perfect. Until pleasure blinded them, and Levi’s body clenched and shuddered as he shattered around Erwin. Levi knows him well enough to read some of what Erwin is thinking on his face. He smirks a little, then spins Amelia again. His hand on her back makes a fist, then he slowly extends one finger, just for a moment, just for Erwin’s benefit. He’s not at all surprised by which finger it is. He chuckles, then quickly reassures Cecilia that he’s laughing at the jealous expression on some man’s face, because he has the loveliest partner in the room. She trills with laughter and he takes her hand, bringing it to his lips and grazing her knuckles with his mouth open just a little, letting the tip of his tongue brush her skin. Her pupils dilate.

He manages to subtly steer the conversation to her father, and Erwin’s job, and though she’s clearly frustrated by the subject matter having nothing to do with herself, she cooperates well enough when Erwin continues to flatter her with the judicious application of his lips to her fingers or her neck just before her ear, and his hands continue to roam just barely into territory that makes her gasp. He learns several useful tidbits of information before the dance degenerates into little more than a wrestling match. The little trollop has to be forcibly restrained from actually trying to grab his cock through his breeches and at last flatly refuses to discuss anything else Erwin wants to talk about unless he agrees to service her. Thinking fast, he agrees that some privacy in the garden would be just the thing.

“But my darling,” he murmurs into her ear, going so far as to tease the shell of it (great merciful God, is the woman wearing scent on every inch of her skin? Even her ear tastes like perfume, bitter and acrid on his tongue) with said tongue. She shivers delightedly. “Don’t you think we’d both best freshen up a bit first? I’m afraid you’ve nearly unmanned me with the closeness of your delicious body and I require the judicious application of a bit of cold water so that I won’t embarrass myself like an untried boy. And oh Cecilia…I would most sorely regret leaving you anything but….completely….sated.” He’s purring lasciviously by the end, nearly gagging on the words to keep from laughing at how shameless and utterly predictable the girl is. She simpers and fawns on him, completely flattered, and agrees that she’d also like to freshen up a bit before meeting him at an agreed-upon locale deep in the lavish gardens where no one is likely to interrupt them. As he parts company with her and heads for the gentlemen’s necessary, he removes his handkerchief from his pocket and surreptitiously wipes his tongue with it. Ugh. Rose-and violet water may smell nice on a woman’s skin in moderation, but it doesn’t taste very nice at all, and he’s pretty sure Cecilia has bathed in it. He snags a glass of champagne from a wandering server’s tray on his way across the ballroom floor and uses it to wash more of the bitterness from his mouth. It is lightly sweet, crisp and fresh and with a dry finish. It’s expensive champagne, and he’s offended more than he can express at the very existence of it, as well as the exquisite lead crystal flute he holds in his hand and of which there are hundreds more in the ballroom. Absurd for such things to exist when so many human lives are lost each day. He shakes his head and deftly avoids being trapped into a conversation with another minister by pleading the needs of his bladder.

Even the necessaries are ostentatious. Luxuriously carpeted, big enough to fit his entire cottage inside and more, hand-painted papered walls, gilt trim…ridiculous. There’s a long marble counter on which are arrayed several basins and pitchers of water, personal grooming supplies, lavender water, linen hand towels, and a mystifying array of soaps and lotions. There’s an elaborately carved screen around the lavatory, and a small door at the back which can be barred while the room is occupied and then unbarred so that servants may come between guests to whisk away dirty water and empty the chamber pot.

As he pushes open the door and steps inside, he’s shoved roughly from behind and staggers a couple of steps into the lounging area (lounging area!) at the front of the room before he catches himself and whirls, hands reaching for the blades at his sides which are not there. Instantly, he relaxes. This is probably a mistake. Levi’s small, hard first flashes out and catches the side of his face as he lurches to the side in an attempt to dodge. Probably his hot-tempered lover meant to only graze him, as it’s vanishingly unlikely that he’d succeed in dodging a punch thrown by Levi. 

“Pig,” hisses the smaller man furiously, his grey eyes narrowed with rage. Erwin takes in the sight of his boy, bristling with indignation and possessive outrage, and is seized by an insanity he could not explain if his life depended on it. He risks turning his back on Levi for the couple of seconds it takes to slap the latch in place on the servants’ door behind the chamber pot. He turns back just in time to duck the kick Levi aims at his head, dodging under it and similarly barring the main entrance to the lavatory. He’s ready when Levi, who  probably  isn’t trying to kill him, throws another kick at his head. He steps into it, hands fisting in the lapels of the smaller man’s rich, chocolate-brown frock coat, and shoves him backwards until his back collides violently with the wall. Levi is cursing him angrily when Erwin growls softly and leans down to cover that raging mouth with his own. He’s bitten for his trouble, but it only encourages him.

“Levi,” he mutters, licking blood from his swelling bottom lip and hoping he’ll be able to convince Cecilia later that she’d nipped him during one of their stolen kisses.

“What?” snaps his lover. “What is wrong with you? How dare you lay those filthy hands on me after they’ve touched that disgusting trollop? Whore!” Erwin has no idea whether this means Cecilia or himself, but he doesn’t care.

“I’m so in love with you,” he murmurs, deftly sliding his fingers into the silk of Levi’s dark hair. Levi yanks his head back and turns his face to the side to bite Erwin’s wrist deeply. Erwin hums softly and the offended hand slides gently down Levi’s furious face to slip softly around the slender column of his throat, where Erwin then grips him hard and slams his head against the wall, cutting off his air supply. Levi’s face reddens and he opens his mouth, trying to gasp. Erwin loosens his hold enough for a little air to seep into the younger man’s lungs.

“Are you out of your mind?” Levi’s voice is rough with fury and the inability to take a full breath. “What were you going to do? Take her out on the patio and bend her over a planter? Fuck her nasty cunt while you watched me through those leaded glass windows?”

“Mm,” muses the Commander, capturing the fist Levi draws back to strike him with and forcing it against the wall as well, “Not precisely. I’m going to meet her in the garden in a bit, with come drying on my cock from the fucking I’ll be giving you in a minute. She’ll be expecting to be well serviced at that point.”

“Fuck you,” snarls Levi, bucking against him, “if you think I’m letting your disgusting prick anywhere near me right now…”

“I don’t care whether you let me or not,” purrs Erwin dangerously, and doesn’t miss the way Levi’s pupils dilate at this statement. Or the rock hard erection pressed against his thigh where he leans against his boyfriend to prevent the angry young man from kicking him. “There’s a vial in my pocket I’ll be tipping into one of the glasses of champagne I’ll take with me, and she’ll down it in one go when I propose a toast to her beauty and to the pleasure I’ll bring her. Then I’ll whisper outrageous things in her ear until the drug begins to do its work. She’ll answer another question or two that she won’t remember in the morning, and then she’ll fall deeply unconscious and I’ll turn her over to a servant with a report that too much champagne and a too-tight corset have been too much for her, and we’ll take our leave. I wonder,” he muses, his thumb slowly stroking the place where the pulse beats, thick and heavy, in Levi’s throat, “whether you’re going to enjoy the ride back, my seed leaking slowly from your ass and making a mess of those obscenely tight breeches you’re wearing?”

“I don’t know,” snaps Levi, shoving against him, “because it isn’t going to happen!”

“Ohh, it is,” Erwin assures him, staring challengingly into Levi’s hot silver glare. “Mike will be able to smell it,” he breathes, slowly loosing his hold. “Will you like knowing that?”

“And I  said  it’s not going to happen! What part of that is hard for you to understand, you great oaf?”

“I understand you just fine,” says Erwin softly, fingers stroking the reddening marks left by his harsh grip on Levi’s throat. Levi’s eyelashes flutter.  He leans down and presses his lips to those marks. They’ll likely be bruises in the morning. It’s remarkable how someone so seemingly indestructible, so terrifyingly courageous, can have such translucent, fragile skin. Under his formal wear, Levi sports bruises from his harness that are always more livid than anyone else’s. Erwin loves to trace them with his fingers and his tongue. “You’re the only one,” he breathes against the softness of Levi’s throat, just under his jaw where he is so very sensitive. The heat of his breath sends a shudder through his lover, whose protests weaken. Levi makes an abortive strike with his knee, aiming for Erwin’s manhood. Erwin laughs softly, not failing to notice the gooseflesh that ripples in its wake.

“S-stop. Basta…ah,” mutters Levi.

“The only one,” he repeats, and nibbles his way around to Levi’s ear, sucking his earlobe between his lips and nipping sharply. “She’s a cow, she disgusts me. Levi. You don’t know…you can’t…what it’s like to see you across the room, dancing with another, to hold a travesty in my arms and yet still they feel empty. The way you look tonight…ngh. You are the most gorgeous fucking thing I’ve ever seen, ever. To pretend to this…this mockery…it sickens me. You’re everything. All. And…” His mouth drifts from Levi’s ear to hover over his scowling lips, a soft humming sound of desire breathed across the soft skin of his cheek. Erwin’s lips brush Levi’s in the merest suggestion of a kiss. “I’m having you.”

Levi groans softly, reluctantly, and grabs Erwin by his coat, pulling him closer and smashing their mouths together fully, kissing him angrily, violently, exquisitely.

“Apparently,” he mutters on a gasp for breath as their tongues tangle and their teeth click together, “you are.” 

Erwin tastes blood from his bitten lip as it breaks open again when Levi attacks him mercilessly. The kiss they share knows nothing of tenderness. Erwin knows the noises coming from deep in his chest sound more animal than human, but he doesn’t care. Levi climbs him, sucking Erwin’s tongue into his mouth and moaning hungrily, wrapped around his tall lover’s body like some kind of dirty decoration, ankles hooked together behind Erwin’s ass, arms draped around his neck. Their hips bump and then Levi grinds against him hard, growling urgently as he curses into Erwin’s mouth and bites at his lip. Erwin’s hands slide under Levi to cup his tight, round ass and pull him closer. The pressure on his cock through his snug breeches is nearly painful, but it is not nearly enough. Levi’s small hands knot in his hair and haul his head back, nuzzling under the edge of his crisp white collar and blue silk cravat to sink his teeth into Erwin’s throat. He groans softly and staggers across the room to the marble counter, bending his knees enough to set Levi down on it. One hand tears at the buttons of Levi’s flies while the other gropes blindly at the array of bottles along the counter top. He brings one up in front of his face and peers at it out of the corners of his eyes, which is rather a feat when his eyes are doing their best to roll back inside his skull at the feel of Levi’s mouth at his neck and his fingers delving busily inside his pants. He makes a frustrated noise and drops the bottle when it proves to contain only lavender water. The second bottle, though, is a lotion of some sort. Opening it one handed would be impressive under normal circumstances. That Levi has unbuttoned and unlaced Erwin’s flies and has the front placket of his breeches out of the way and is in the process of wrapping his fingers around Erwin’s heavy prick makes it nothing short of miraculous, but he manages anyway.

The hand on his erection strokes slowly up to the top, rolling over the weeping head and smearing the evidence of Erwin’s need for Levi around his palm, then squeezes and strokes firmly back down. His buttocks and thighs clench against the urge to thrust into Levi’s hand. God, how can it feel so blindingly good every time? His hand cups Levi’s face and he presses their foreheads together. Panting, he stands still for a moment, savoring the feel of it.

“You unman me,” he whispers.

“Nothing ever could,” replies Levi, curiously tender. “Now will you fucking hurry? I’m going to get old waiting for you to get my pants off.” Ah yes, there’s his Levi. He huffs out a chuckle and thumbs open Levi’s buttons, small motor coordination returned by the brief pause. Grinning madly, he shoves them around the slim hips and then tugs them down to Levi’s thighs as Levi arches and lifts his ass, his slowly stroking hand not missing a beat.

There are times Erwin loves to drag this part out for hours. To coax Levi’s body open for him slowly, carefully, to show his reverence for the gift Levi gives him in handing him this much control over him. Granted, he generally hides the worship underneath the guise of driving Levi mad with impatience, with turning him into a frantic, filthy mess. Levi’s tolerance for tenderness and caring is virtually nonexistent. So Erwin sometimes masks the tenderness with brutality, and his prickly lover will allow it then. Right now, tonight, Erwin hasn’t the time or patience for that kind of care. Levi’s blunt nails have already found their way up under his shirt and are digging into his skin, bright little shocks of pain that make Erwin hiss and growl softly at Levi in approval and veiled threat.

“Have a care,” he warns in a throaty voice. “You might want to be nicer to the man who has you at this kind of a disadvantage.” Levi smirks.

“Who has whom at a disadvantage?” he asks, lifting an eyebrow and glancing significantly at the cock in his hand. Erwin manages not to gasp when Levi  rubs his thumb in a lazy circle over the thick mushroom head of his cock, but it’s a near thing. Cautiously, before using it, he sniffs at the lotion in the bottle. Despite how aroused he is, Erwin’s pretty sure Levi would be tempted to actually geld him if Erwin did something that would force him to leave this room smelling like a damned flower garden, or a brothel. He breathes a sigh of relief and tips some of the silky substance out onto his fingers. Sandalwood fragrances the air. One hand wraps around Levi’s left thigh and grips it tightly, forcing his leg up to give Erwin access. Levi is as limber as an eel, and isn’t hampered at all by being spread open like a slab of meat. Two fingers grope between clenching cheeks and Erwin closes his eyes, groaning softly when his fingertips brush delicate, puckered flesh. 

Levi gasps at the soft touch on exquisitely tender parts of him. A startled, “Oh,” escapes him, then he buries his face in Erwin’s throat and moans like a whore, hips arching towards Erwin.

“More,” he whispers. “Do it.”

Erwin only teases for a few seconds, but he can’t resist it. Levi’s piss and vinegar flies out the window when Erwin touches him intimately this way, and he becomes a creature of instinct and basest need. He softly swirls his fingertips over the tight clench of Levi’s entrance, feeling the way it flutters and flinches at his touch. Levi’s hips lift into his touch and he whines in his throat. Erwin purrs softly with pleasure and tickles the tiny pucker gently.  

“Oh,” breathes Levi, squirming, “Ohh. Erwin.  Yessss.”   His whispered yearning turns into a muffled shout when Erwin forces two fingers deeply into his body with a brutal shove. The unspeakably tight clench of Levi’s asshole around the sudden invasion grinds the bones of his fingers together.

“God,” he whispers, “Levi. So tight.” 

Levi buries his face against Erwin’s chest, fingers curling into his lapels and gripping tightly. As ever, Erwin marvels at the feel of him, the grip and tug on his fingers, and the incredible softness, the almost fragile sensation of wet silk surrounding him.

“Erwin,” groans Levi, pressing against the rude intrusion and panting with effort. “Hurry.”

“God help me,” says Erwin hoarsely, “I don’t…I can’t…Levi. I wouldn’t harm you for the world, but God help me, I do so love hurting you a little. You’re driving me mad. I don’t…Fuck. I pray you’ll forgive me, but I don’t think I can be gentle.”

Levi lifts his head and looks into Erwin’s eyes. His own, ever shadowed by dark circles brought on by exhaustion and despair, are blown black with the force of his need. 

“You talk to Goddamn much,” he hisses, leaning up to bite Erwin on the point of his chin. 

“You’re sure?” asks Erwin, visibly trembling with the desire to rut and claim and take. He scissors his fingers apart as best he can, working the lotion deeper and trying to loosen Levi at least a little for what he means to do.

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph,” groans Levi, banging his forehead on Smith’s clavicle. “How often do I talk just to listen to myself speak?”

“Rather a lot, actually,” says Erwin, biting his lip against the laughter that bubbles up in his chest. Levi lifts his head again, to glare at him incredulously. Then his lips twitch.

“Point for you,” he concedes. “But how often do I lie to you?”

“Point for you,” whispers Erwin. He pushes Levi’s other leg back, looking down to where his fingers enter his lover’s body, fascinated and awed by the sight of it, his cock throbbing hungrily in Levi’s hand, his balls aching with pent up desire. With a final stretch, he pulls his fingers out and applies some of the lotion to his erection, head down so he can watch the way the slick stuff shines against the dark red of his shaft. Leaning forwards, he slowly presses the fat head of his rather impressive erection against the tiny rosy pucker of Levi’s hole. “Better hang on,” he mutters, almost completely preoccupied with watching what he’s preparing to do. Levi’s heels dig into the small of his back, pulling him closer.

“Less talking,” he gasps, “more doin…ggAAAHH!” He throws his head back with a strangled, choked sound of pain as Erwin pulls back a fraction and then  shoves,  penetrating his body to the hilt with one long, firm push. “Oh God, oh fuck. Fuck. Erwin, shit,” he pants in a tiny thread of a voice as the enormous, hot, sharp stab of being taken like this crashes into him like an incoming tide. Erwin doesn’t move for a long minute, buried to his balls inside his boy’s body, surrounded by his heat.

“Mine,” snarls Erwin, dragging his cock back out of that perfect embrace the moment he feels the pained, fine quiver in Levi’s muscles ease as he grimaces and gasps and forces his body to relax. He gives a short nod when the pain ebbs, and then Erwin slams back into him. There’s a thick slap when their flesh meets, and Levi lets out a whispered scream. He sets a punishing rhythm, fucking Levi open with deep, driving thrusts while Levi hisses and groans through his teeth and curses at him, all the while forcing his slender body down harder and harder to meet every one, taking Erwin deeper into his flesh.

“Yours,” he gasps, “and be damned to you. You’re mine too, bastard. Ngh. Harder, Goddamn you. If I can’t feel you inside me like a fucking bruise for a week, it’ll be a cold day before I let you near me again. Come on, you…ah…hah…fucker. Do it. Hngh. Ohfuckfuckfuck. Erwin.  Erwin! ”

“Ohh, just you tr…ahh…try to keep me out. Don’t forget who you belong to, boy. I’ll fuck you raw twice a day if I want and…Hn…you’ll never stop me. Christ, Levi.”

“Maybe I won’t,” whispers Levi, something raw and uncharacteristically open in his voice, something choked and thick and honest. Erwin looks into his eyes for a moment, sees into parts of Levi he hides behind rudeness and insults, something soft and unbearably fragile, just for a moment. “Never let you go. Follow you into hell. Angh. Erwin, I’m…I’m….” He squeezes his eyes shut and turns his head to the side, and Erwin isn’t sure but thinks he sees wetness shining under the edge of those black lashes. He feels the gorgeous velvet embrace of Levi’s body ripple around him, and reaches for his trembling erection where it slaps against his belly between them with the force of Erwin’s pounding, smearing fluid on his luminous skin, wrapping his long fingers around it and stroking quickly, his fingertip nudging the little knot of sensitive flesh just under the glans. His other hand grabs Levi’s chin and jerks his head back around.

“No,” he says, his voice gentle but inexorable. “Don’t look away from me. Not this time. See me, Levi. See me seeing no one but you. There will never be anyone else. I’ll die with your name on my lips, I swear it. Look at me. Oh. Oh….look at me and go over for me. Please. God, soon, come for me. I can’t… Levi!”

And Levi lets himself be made to face his Commander, and his eyelids drift slowly open, his stormy eyes shine like silver and burn into Erwin’s soul with a love so fine and pure and perfect that it steals his breath and rips his pleasure from his body. Levi shudders and bites his lips until they bleed as his seed erupts over Erwin’s fingers. The pleasure blinds them, but they don’t look away, and even if they rarely say the words, even if Levi hides what he feels behind mocking and anger most of the time, he gives Erwin honesty this time, letting him see what Levi has only been willing to show him perhaps three or four times since they first came together amid the absolute shit of the world in which they struggle to survive. Erwin doesn’t mind.  No matter what tomorrow brings, or even later tonight, he’ll always have that look, and Levi’s words.

 

And a little later, when Erwin has turned over an unconscious and rather loudly snoring Cecilia to one of the palace servants and they’re retrieved their horses, while Levi harangues him again and reminds him of his promise to let himself be tied to the bed and vows to ride him for hours without letting him come until he’d do anything if Levi would just let him, and Mike makes amused faces at these threats so that it’s obvious to everyone that he knows damn well what they’ve been up to earlier, Erwin can’t help but laugh softly. Levi glares at him. He hates to be laughed at almost more than anything else.

As Levi spits and curses and snarls at him, Erwin leans over and wraps an arm around him, yanking him bodily off his horse and into Erwin’s lap, where he takes his life once more into his own hands to kiss Levi and shut him up for a minute.

“I’ll keep my promise, don’t worry,” he says, too happy in this moment to hide it. “And I’ve no doubt you’ll make me regret it long before you’re done. It will be worth it. Not only because I learned a few useful things from poor Cecilia, and you learned a few from Amelia, and Mike learned a number of things from what his nose told him.  I learned a couple of other things tonight that I value one hell of a lot more.”

Levi’s gaze promises murder if Erwin shares what happened between them with Mike, but he needn’t worry. Erwin won’t share those words with anyone. But he will keep them tucked close in his heart for the rest of his life, to take them out and turn them about and look them over when his sorrow and anger cling to him like cockleburs he cannot shake. That raw and desperate voice, so unlike the sass and smug triumph he hears in it now, that rare and invaluable honest confession, the one that’s made him decide that jealous Levi is just about the most exquisite things he’s ever seen in all his life.

“Follow you into hell.”


End file.
